Felis Issues
by Elessar92
Summary: What happens when Blaire sees a shy Chrona at Kid's party? Why, she gives him her specialty potion of course! Too bad she forgot though... Follow Chrona and Ragnarok as they try to overcome this unexpected issue they find themselves in...


**Hey people: this is my first attempt at writing a story (that's not a one-shot) so please be nice! Not that you all already are…. =) Thank to all those who previously reviewed my other stories! I probably won't be able to update for a while, since the AP exams are coming up- and I really need to study for those. If you have any ideas about the story, please tell! It would be so helpful. Thanks.**

_**P.S.- **_**Really, I still don't own anything Soul Eater or it's characters. It's so sad.**

**P.P.S- This is my second copy of Chp. 1, I finally got the lines to work somewhat…**

**Sorry about the other one!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The Beginning

----December 14, 3:45 P.M. ----

He did not know how to deal with this.

It began as a very normal day, or rather, as normal as it could get for a person like Chrona. He could say that despite his past, he had learned lots over a small time span. Within the time of being at Shibusen, he had learned to deal with many things. Things such as dealing with character from everyone; Soul's grin, Black Star's blinding smile, Tsubaki's soft giggles, Kid's obsession with symmetry, Marie's pats on the back and one- eyed smiles, Ragnarok's noogies, and even Maka's hugs. He was calm for once in his life, being content sitting there on the dewy cold grass, feeling the soft breeze of a perfectly cool day, with his best friend…

"Chrona?" Maka's melodic voice floated through his ears.

He glanced at her wrapped up form.

"Hmm?" he responded.

"would you like to come with me to Kid's party now? It will be fun." She held out a gloved and gave him a goofy grin, eyes sparkling.

He said yes of course.

-------------- ----------------- ------------------ ----------------

---4:45 P.M.---

They arrived there just on time. But after walking inside- he immediately started to have second thoughts about the whole thing. Despite being able to do things, he was still not used to so many people around him. And on top of that, Maka was almost immediately taken to do some sort of additional planning for the party, and despite her protests, the people tried to drag her away. She glanced back at him with sorry eyes and opened her mouth…

"It's ok Maka. I'll be fine." He assured her. Yeah right.

She glanced at him and nodded. "Ok, Chrona- I'll be back soon!" then she was dragged away.

Chrona sighed-

Sure, he's fine with just the 2 of them, even Soul, but with such a large crowd...(shudder).

He let himself become attentive to his surroundings. No matter how many times he came there, Kid's house blew him away. Everything was so large and open. The shadelier glittered beautifully around the room and the lights were just perfect to present a party atmosphere. People were all laughing and enjoying themselves, mingling around in groups and conversing with one another. Everyone was dressed nicely of course, including Chrona, who was downed in his familiar white suit. He blushed, thinking of the compliments he got from Maka- considering he was rarely seen out of his black dress. After glancing around, he couldn't help but admit that this was nice. There were no hidden secrets here. No lies. No cruel, mad smiles or closed dark doors. Everyone there was there to have a good time, and Chrona actually felt that he could belong. But his moment of appreciation was cut short- he then felt a familiar pinch of pain erupt from his back.

"Oi, Bitch!" the black blob exclaimed while grinding his fists into the sides of Chrona's head.

"Yes, Rag- OWW- narok?"

"What the fucks are you doing over here? If you're going to go to these stupid parties at least let me get something out of it!"

"Demo… wha- what do you want Ragnarok?"

"Why- FOOD, of course!" his voice taking a happier note, then falling back to his shrill exclamations, and harsh bullying.

------------- --------------- ---------------- ------------- ---------

'La, la, la, la….LA!

Blaire loved parties. All the people, food, and noise! She spun around happily, inattentively, and to the beat of the music; effectively knocking over about 10 people. After a few minutes, the song ended, and she was tired and thirsty. Upon seeing a punch bowl upon a table in the end of the room, she happily bounced over to it, either not noticing the groaning boys at her feet or simply ignoring them.

Upon arriving at the red clothed table, she grabbed a cup, filled it with punch, and proceeded to drink it in one gulp. This process was repeated many times. After the 19th time, she set down her cup and let out an audible sigh.

Feeling content at the moment, she let her eyes wonder across the many faces in the room. _'Humans are so interesting'_ she thought. Everyone seemed to be enjoying him or herself, which she was proud of since she had helped decorate the place…(Soul was still passed out somewhere with a large bloody nose from it). _'Everyone is smiling and dancing…'_ Tapping her feet to the music, her eyes landed on a rather small, scrawny figure in the corner of the room.

'_Oh yeah, Maka said something about a new friend she had…'_ she thought. _'I should go meet him- he seems to be shy and nervous…' _after contemplating it a moment, she suddenly grinned and grabbed an extra cup. _'I know just the thing…'_ Taking out a small vile from her pocket, she poured a little pink substance into the drink and let it quickly dissolved and then proceeded to approach the boy. _'I guess now spending all night to brew this was worth it…I wonder how he will like it?'_

------------ -------------- ------------- -------------- --------------

"Oh, how cute!" came a shrill girls' voice.

Everything seemed to stop. Even Ragnarok. Chrona gazed up upon the person that even managed to shut Ragnarok up- and was met with a rather embarrassing sight. Ragnarok was being clutched to a girl's rather large chest, who looked like she wouldn't be letting go any time soon. The lady giggled, wiggled around, and brought the thing deeper into her chest.

Ragnarok's eyes grew large, and black substance suddenly poured out of a non-existent nose. Then he dissolved into the black blood and back into Chrona's body. Chrona knew that if Ragnarok was human, he would have been blushing. Embarrassment seemed to roll off him in waves, and since he did not know how to deal with it, he could offer no words of comfort.

"Hi! My name is Blaire- what is your name?"

Chrona's sad, droopy eyes glanced at her fleetingly, then gazed back at the floor.

"Ch-chrona."

She beamed, glad that he had responded to her. She smiled and tried to catch his eyes, but they would not look back at her, from nervousness, she supposed.

She regarded him a moment. "What are you doing way over here- you should go out and enjoy yourself!... Dance!" She wiggled her hips and thrust her hands in the air to show him.

Chrona shied away, slightly afraid of her bright eyes, purple hair, and weird movements; which he assumed was her representation of dancing. Scary. He felt the need to respond, though.

"N- no, it's alright, I'm having fun. It's just, well, I- I'm still not used to being around everyone yet…" he ended his statement softly.

Blaire stopped and smiled internally- her resolve complete- and deftly thrust the cup towards the boy. "Here. I got this for you- it's punch."

"Punch? That sounds painful…"

"No, no. It's a drink, see! Maybe it will make you feel better." She took a gulp from hers in demonstration. "It's fruit flavored. Here- you'll like it. I hope you feel better soon, ok?" She handed him the cup.

He took it, and thanked her; but before he could taste it, Ragnarok snatched it away and downed it in 1 disgusting gulp. Oh well.

------------ -------------- --------------- --------------- -------------

(8:03 P.M.)

Chrona was not feeling better. In fact, he might have felt worse than before- everything was spinning rather harshly and he felt rather stick to his stomach. He vaguely connected it to the feelings a flu, and had no idea what to do… he didn't get sick often…

"Ugh, Ragnarok…" he groaned quietly, "I don't feel so good…"

"Well don't complain to me bitch- go to the bathroom or something…" but his voice was rather scratchy too. _'Hmm.. even Ragnarok seems sick…'_

He was interrupted from his thoughts from Ragnarok's screechy voice and series of pokes- which he assumed were to distract him from being sick. They seemed softer for some reason, like he didn't have the energy to actually do it. Chrona decided not to comment. He maneuvered his way through the crowd, trying to avoid physical contact with people, yet continually bumping into them anyways. After receiving a few strange glances, he succeeded in getting out of the room, he breathed a sigh of relief. The doors closed behind him, and the hallway became blissfully silent. Chrona blinked to get the purple dots that seemed to be swimming around in his eyes. After a good minute or so later, they cleared up a little, and he looked to see where to go. He glanced to the both the right and the left; then decided to go left. Thank god that he had a good sense of direction-right in front of him was a rather beautiful mahogany door, which he assumed to be the bathroom.

Once inside, he felt even worse. Even the noise from the lights seemed so shrill to his ears and gave him an even more pounding headache. Groaning, he went toward the sink (or more like fountain) and splashed some water across his face in a futile attempt to alleviate the pain. Pinching his nose the calm his nerves, he glanced up at the large, heavily decorated mirror in front of him. Noting the rather strange writing upon the edges of the mirror, he glanced towards his reflection. With a small-strangled gasp, his eyes widened and he moved closer to peer at his face more closely. He hesitantly touched his reflection's face, hardly believing his eyes. '_Wow- I really must be sick if I'm hallucinating…"_ he sighed, closing his eyes and rubbed his cheeks – in an attempt to rid of the whisker-like markings. _'I should go tell Maka…'_ but soon the world was tilting and his vision went black.

-------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------- ---------

**(back at the party)**

"I wonder where Chrona is- I haven't seen him in a while…" Maka exclaimed, worry laced in her voice. "Have you seen him Soul?" she asked, turning to Soul, her big green eyes wide and full of worry, and her curly ringlets bouncing up and down.

Soul closed his bored red eyes and sighed. " Jeez-Don't worry about him, Maka- he's just in the bathroom. I saw him go there just a minute ago. No need to worry so much, it's so uncool."

This was followed by "Maka chop!"

-------- ---------- ----------- ---------- ----------- --------- ----------

"Bye guys! I'll see you all next time!" Blaire waved enthusiastically at all of the people, as they all walked out of the house as if they were 1 mass altogether. She beamed especially wide at the boys she danced with- but they all groaned in pain in response- all were supporting a black eye or some other kind of bruise from her 'dance' skills.

After they all left, she walked back inside and closed the door with a resounding 'click'.

"Ahhh..." she stifled a large yawn. _'Wow, I'm so tired…'_

she had a sudden eerie feeling. _'Hmm…it feels like I'm forgetting something…'_

She stood there, pondering a moment. Nothing. _'Oh, well…'_ then she transformed into a cat and left.

------ ------- --------- --------- -------- --------- ---------- -----------

---8:12 P.M.---

"Ug-gugu." Chrona moaned as he became conscious again. _'What happened?'_ he wondered. _'Where…'_ he lifted his head and immediately his surroundings came back to him. Maka, Kid, the party….

He struggled to get himself up, so proceeded to get on all fours instead.

'_Well, at least I'm feeling better… and lighter for some reason…"_ he frowned. _'I don't think I've lost weight…I couldn't deal with that…'_

He looked down at his hands, and was shocked to see that he had now rather small white …paws? He gazed at it disbelievingly, then fearfully gazed up at the mirror in front of him… and froze.

This was when Ragnarok decided to wake up.

"Ugh. Chrona… what the hell happened…"

Upon receiving no reply, he tried to come out of his back; frowning when he found himself unable to do so. Seeing no other option, he consciously let himself look through Chrona's eyes to look outside.

In front of them was a mirror- and their reflection.

But instead of seeing the typical reflection of Chrona's shy face and pink hair, he saw a small black face with white paws, a white chest, glow-blue eyes, pointed black ears, and a rather long black tail swishing around behind them.

"Oh, fuck."

For once in his life, Chrona agreed whole-heartedly.

A cat.


End file.
